


Sex toys optional

by Shadadukal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has no choice but to apparate home with Nikola to save both their lives. Her problem is that George chooses that day to send her a package that intrigues her visitor far too much.</p><p>Setting: HP: post-Deathly Hallows, but EWE (Epilogue What Epilogue); Sanctuary: pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex toys optional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompt: brand new world.

Hermione fired a curse, using her momentum to roll behind a large rock, and waved her wand again, shooting red light at the beast, which really wasn't the one she had thought she was hunting. She took a deep breath and stood up quickly, casting a strong shield as she did so. A jet of green flames crashed against it, her shield serving its purpose, but she still felt the heat. She started to run again, firing another curse behind her. She ducked behind a tree to escape another burst of flame.

Curses weren't working. She needed another strategy. She jumped behind a rock. She levitated dried branches and logs off the ground and accelerated them fast over her hiding place. She heard bellows of pain from the beast and took off running again towards the cliff. Her side was starting to hurt from her fast pace.

The beast thundered behind her. It wouldn't be able to stop and would fall down the edge and die. She concentrated on the 3 Ds of apparition. She ran around a thicket of trees and came in view of… a man, standing there at the edge of the cliff. Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and took him side-along as she apparated.

*

Nikola was pulled out of his thoughts by a deafening clamour coming from the forest behind him. He turned around toward the noise. A slip of girl shot out of the woods at full speed and crashed into him, gripping his arm. He instantly felt incredible pressure all over his body as if he was being squeezed to fit through the tiniest of spaces.

When the sensation seized, he instantly became fixed on the girl beside him and took her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. She didn't start kicking at him or trying to pry his hand off, but moved her arm quickly and he was thrown away from her and against a wall. Rising, he kept at a distance, carefully eyeing the girl, or rather young woman. She was dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt. A dark green leather jacket completed the outfit. Her hair was light brown, pulled back in a pony tail from which many tendrils were escaping. She was breathing fast. Her eyes, the soft colour of caramel, were focused on him. And rather inexplicably, she was holding a stick of wood, pointing it at him, her arm unwavering.

"What are you?" they asked each other at the same time.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the young woman said. "I'm a witch."

"A witch? That's not possible."

"It is. I am one," she stated again, calmly. "What are you?" she asked again.

"A vampire."

"No, you're not. I've read all about vampires. You definitely don't look like one."

"Then you must have been reading the wrong books."

"Attacking me is a very poor way of thanking for saving your life."

"Saving my life?"

"Did you not see the enormous beast coming straight at you?"

"You're the one who flew straight at me!"

"You were in the way," Hermione shot back, eyes blazing.

She was either deranged or she was an abnormal channeling great power through a stick of wood. Nikola could think of stranger things. He forced himself to change back to his human form so as to look less threatening.

"Nikola Tesla."

He saw a flash of recognition in her eyes but she said nothing.

"Why don't you tell me more about what kind of being you are?" he asked

*

If he was some kind of part-human magical creature, telling him about the magical world was sensible. He might be in need of a safe haven away from Muggles. Hermione gestured in the direction of the couch with her wand.

"It's a long story," she said by way of explanation, as she sat down on an armchair on the other side of the coffee table.

*

And a long story it was. And a very interesting one. From her point of view, the world was divided between magical and non-magical people. He asked more questions about magical beasts and creatures and soon realized there didn't seem to be a match between them. Certainly some were called the same, such as vampires, and there were common points enough that, in all those cases, the choice of such legendary names as vampire, mermaid and werewolf made sense, but they were different beings.

In truth, two completely different worlds were hidden from the view of normal folk and it seemed that both worlds had so far managed not to come across each other.

Hermione spoke of recent changes in the treatment of magical creatures in her world after a devastating war. Nikola was sure she was downplaying her own role in it.

"So you know, you'd be welcome in our world now that part-humans are treated fairly," she finished with a nod.

He burst out laughing. She must have been thinking he was adrift, on his own, needing sanctuary, and an image of Helen taking in all kinds of strays came to his mind. When he saw Hermione's eyes growing stormy again, he spoke of the Sanctuary network and what Helen and James were doing for the well-being of abnormals. After a very brief presentation, Hermione jumped to her feet.

"You must introduce me to them," she demanded as she grabbed a piece of paper – no it looked like parchment – on the table, along with a quill and an ink pot. Odd, but maybe she was fond of calligraphy.

"Hold it right there. I can give you the address of the Old City and London Sanctuary Houses, but you're on your own to contact James or Helen. It'd be… awkward… if I came along."

She wrote a few words on the parchment before rolling it and giving a sharp whistle.

To his astonishment, an owl flew in from the hallway, landed on the armchair and extended its leg. Hermione tied the note to it and said to the owl:

"Take this to Kingsley, please."

"Wait. What are you doing?"

The own flew out through the open window.

"I understand the need for discretion." She wiped her hand on her jeans, and then continued. "But the Minister of Magic needs to know. I don't think our two worlds should merge and be aware of one another, but a lot of good could come from a certain amount of working together on some things. Kingsley will want to see you just to be sure I'm not simply in on an on-going prank George has unleashed on him. After that, I promise you're off the hook. I can even take you back to the cliff edge."

"That won't be necessary."

*

Her stomach chose this moment to growl.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't say no to some wine."

"That's not food."

"It depends on who you ask," he smirked.

"I have a bottle of white wine in the fridge," she said.

"That's all?" he sounded appalled.

"I haven't had time to go grocery shopping for a while," she defended herself. "There's also butterbeer and firewhiskey."

He looked curious about that so she went to the kitchen to get two bottles of butterbeer. Since he followed her, she simply handed one to him.

*

Hermione started opening cupboards and taking all kinds of food items and utensils out to prepare a meal. Amongst other things, she enchanted some knives to chop and peel vegatables on the kitchen counter.

"Kingsley probably won't come until well into the night," she said after a few minutes of relative silence.

He nodded. Suddenly, there were screeches coming from the living room and a moment later, a flock of owls came into the kitchen, apparently fighting to be the first to deliver what they were holding to Hermione. One of them was her owl, and there were four others, carrying a very large package.

"Leave it on the table, please," she said to the four owls as she untied the bit of parchment from her own bird.

"Kingsley says he'll be here after 10:30. Late meeting," she said as she perused the note, while the other owls let the package fall on the table and flew away.

It was wrapped in a bright pink paper with tiny silver star-shaped stickers that were blinking. There was a note stuck on it. Nikola leaned closer to read it.

  
_"Hello beautiful!_   
  
  
_Here are some products from our Wonder Witch line for you to test. Write back ASAP if you encounter any problems or think of any ideas for improvement. Have fun!_   


  
_Love always, George W."_   


"Wonder Witch?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione looked up from the note and immediately snatched the package from the table, blushing to the root of her bushy hair.

"That's none of your business!"

"Who's George?" His smirk grew more pronounced.

"A friend. He runs a joke shop and I'm helping him with the development of some of his products."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes, now anyway," she replied, and then promptly looked shocked at her own honesty. She left the room with her package, muttering about bad timing.

Nikola followed her. She went further down the hallway and pushed the door on the right. It was her bedroom. And it was much bigger than the layout of the flat suggested. Was there magic at work? Hermione deposited her package on the bed, turned around and jolted back a little when she saw him.

"Do you have to follow me around like that?"

"I'm simply curious what magical sex toys look like."

"They're not sex toys!"

"Yes, because you'd have blushed like that had he sent you a whooping cushion to test."

She blushed some more.

"That's still not any of your business."

"I could help you test them."

Hermione just stood there, her mouth opening and closing.

*

She was appalled at his forwardness. Who did he think he was? They had just met! But as Harry and Ron had learned over the years, Hermione had a devious streak, and she could see now a way to get back at the man, who she still didn't believe was _the_ Nikola Tesla. All she had to do was call up on her Gryffindor courage and take the upper-hand in this game.

"Very well," she said. "First, let's see what George has sent me."

She turned back to her package, and she felt him come up behind her, brushing against her back. Her breath hitched. She tore the paper with fake childlike enthusiasm and opened the box with a tap of her wand, which she then slipped under her pillows. She'd be defenseless, or so he would think, as she could do a small amount of wand-less magic.

Bypassing the ridiculously convoluted names George had given the products, Hermione read the descriptive labels. Arousing Gel – fast acting (promising, could definitely be useful in some cases). Tickling Feather – works on its own (useless, she could enchant any random quill on her own and had done so several times on particularly boring days at work, but that clearly was a skill beyond a lot of people if George thought there was a market for it.). Shape-changing Dildo (her insides tightened in anticipation). And a few more.

*

Hermione's change of mind surprised him. Clearly there was a lot more to her than met the eye. She had also tucked her wand away. He remained on his guard though. She might have other defenses she hadn't told him about.

Some of the items she took out of the box were definitely interesting. Hermione selected a few and returned the rest to the box, which she then put under the bed. She shucked her jacket on the floor and crossed her arms at her waist to remove her top, giving him a challenging look.

Not backing down, he started to strip as well. Judging from the way she looked at him and from how her heartbeat shot up, she liked what she was seeing. And so did he. She wasn't ultra-slim, the way women sought to be these days. She was muscled, with lovely womanly curves. And she had scars, on her chest, on her stomach, on her arm. Was it from the war? Or from her job dealing with magical beasts? He thought it best not to ask.

Once she was completely naked, she got on the bed and gathered the Wonder Witch items near the pillows, except for one, which she picked up. She sat on the bed cross-legged, displaying herself to him, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She was already wet, her chestnut curls glistening.

He climbed on the bed and stretched out on his side, holding his head up with his arm. Hermione ran a hand down his chest, scratching her nails against his nipples, which sent shivers straight down to his cock. With her hand now on his hip, she shoved him onto his back and quickly straddled his thighs.

*

Opening the bottle of Arousing Gel, she put some in her hand, closed the recipient again and tossed it away. She wrapped her hand around his erection, and he instantly became harder than she thought was possible.

"Too fast acting," she said panicked, when she saw him grow claws, digging them into the bed. Without thinking, she slid a bit further down so she could bend down to take him in her mouth. She sucked on him, drawing him deep, and he came immediately. She swallowed what she could and let the rest run out of her mouth. She sat up again and wiped her mouth and chin with her hand.

"This… can't be… the way… it's supposed to work," he panted.

She shook her head vigorously, sending her curls flying every which way.

*

"Sorry," she winced.

Nikola reached above him to grab one of the other products. Shape-changing Dildo. He took it out of its packaging. It looked harmless enough.

"Should we try it?" he asked.

She stretched above him to catch the small parchment leaflet that had instructions written on it.

"To make the dildo shape-shift, press the pink button at the bottom," she read.

Holding it in the air, Nikola did as instructed. The shapes were various, none looking harmful.

"Okay, we're trying it," Hermione said and leaned down to kiss him.

He put his free hand in her curls and almost immediately ran into a tangle of knots preventing his hand from going any further. He extracted his hand from her hair, smiling against her mouth.

"You're quite the woman," he told her, as he rolled them over.

Hermione frowned up at him.

"That was a compliment."

He started nibbling on her neck.

*

He was very, very good. The skills of the lovers she had had in the past had varied but he definitely came in first place. He really knew how to use his hands, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, his whole body really. She had lost count of how many orgasms she'd had after he first went down on her.

She came to his tongue again, arching her foot on his shoulder, trying to push him away, while the hand in his hair tugged him closer.

Once she relaxed her grip on his hair, he went up her body again, leaving butterfly kisses all over her chest.

"Still want to test that thing?" he asked, rubbing his erection on her thigh.

*

"No," she replied, spreading her legs further for him to settle between.

"Wait," she amended, her hand reaching under her pillows. He tensed, knowing she was going for her wand, and grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the bed.

"What are you doing? I need my wand to do a contraceptive spell."

"Who do you do such spells on?" he asked, not wanting to submit himself to more magic.

"The witch, it's always the witch."

He released her arm. She took her wand from under the pillows, pointed it in the right direction and waved it, before putting it back under the pillows.

He fingered her clit for a moment and, when she was breathing harshly again, slipped into her. She was so wet, so wet and warm and tight. He kissed her, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth, mirroring the movement of his lower body.

*

Hermione dug her hands into Nikola's ass as he pounded into her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth to keep it there, playing with her own. She brought her own hand to the apex of her thighs. She was so keyed-up that a simple pressure on her clit, and she drowned in a sea of pleasure, passing out from too much bliss.

When she came to, Nikola was still inside her, but soft now, his lips pressed against her neck, almost crushing her into the mattress, but he was somehow still strong enough to support some of his weight. She caressed his back. She was probably never going to see him again, but she would never forget the time spent with him. She made a mental note to send George a thank you note for his excellent timing.

Nikola raised himself on his arms a little more and kissed her, lazily sucking her lower lip between his own.

Her stomach grumbled.


End file.
